


Like Sands Through a Glass Dildo

by drippingwithsin



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Canon Pairing Swap, F/F, They Had The Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: They're both feeling the pangs of time.





	Like Sands Through a Glass Dildo

Long gone are the days of falling into bed in a whirlwind of groping hands and naked flesh on flesh. These days to even have sex took an hour(Or two) of planning and physical preparation. A whole fucking lot of preparation(thank the Goddess for lubricates).

Nonetheless, it was still good. Really good. Excellent even, especially for women of their age. It was just that sometimes- _sometimes_ well they missed the good old days. When joints didn’t creak and groan so much and knees didn’t take two hours of TLC just to be mobile enough to even bend. 

There are days when Grace catches a telltale hinted gaze of longing and sadness in Frankie’s eyes. And on others, there’s an uncharacteristic unholy burn of anger when she suddenly halts during passionate makeout sessions to glance at the counter, wall, or whatever surface she had Grace backed against and groan(growl) in frustration.

No doubt wanting more than anything to be Frankie the Bull(or so she named herself) once more and sling Grace against the nearest surface and fuck her to oblivion.  
  
Grace too was not entirely immune to age envy and sometimes found herself glaring down at her bum knee, bitching to no end under her breath. How dare you betray me like this? After all the multivitamins, yoga classes and those God awful health shakes I’ve pumped into you. This _t_ _ _his_ _ is how you repay me?

Back in their youth when their affair was still fresh the sex was-My God, the sex was absolutely fucking incredible.

Bodies were slammed against walls, tables, doors, etc. stripped waist down and thoroughly fucked. Or on the rare occasion an actual bed; taken on hands and knees with a decent sized strap-on. Hair fisted, back arched. Hips thrusting hard with the rhythm of the headboard slamming against the wall.

Ah yes, to be back to when no place was safe.

On Frankie’s art table being painfully stabbed in the naked ass by art supplies while Frankie herself painted her most gorgeous works between Grace’s thighs using only her tongue as the brush.  
  
Bent over Grace’s office desk hideous multi-layered skirt shucked up around shapely hips as three fingers drilled inside.  
  
Each encounter was raw, heady and animalistic leaving them wanting more. And oh the orgasms. The sweet sweet big Os were nearly painful and more potent than the shit Frankie scored off that old Jamaican dude back in 73. 

Over the years, however, as with most people, their sex life became less Fifty Shades of Grey and more like a game of Jenga. One wrong move and absolute catastrophe.

But despite all the struggle, frustration and envy they have never stopped. Because it’s different now. More appreciated.  
  
Frankie never got tired of hearing the (adorable) little whine when Grace was getting close. And Grace well Grace just loved everything. Especially well, good God, the way Frankie expertly molded her body like a piece of clay was just...Jesus.

Yes, they might not be fucking like two bunnies on crack, but they knew one another's bodies thoroughly(three times a week).

So take that youth of today! You can all just suck it!

**END**


End file.
